The Power of Words
by heintz571
Summary: After exhausting treaty negotiation the Doctor teaches Donna that the way words are said are just as important as the words themselves. Challenge fic can you make the word custard sound erotic


_**The Power of Words**_

By flydye8  
Pairings Doctor/Donna

Rating R Adult innuendos

Disclamier: I wish I owned them but I don't all belongs to BBC

Can also be found at .com/

**This was a challenge give to me by bat_math_girl to make the word custard sound erotic so enjoy**

Donna followed the Doctor back into the TARDIS noticing that his bum looked really good in his pinstriped suit he always wore. Her hands twitched at her side wanting to caress the mounds of flesh to see if his bum was really as muscular as it looked.

Shaking her head she pushed all thoughts of her best friends bums from her mind and blamed her meanderings on the fatigue that she felt through every bone of her body. The last five days had been exhausting as she and the Doctor helped negotiate a treaty between the Adachi people and the Cappi people who have been fighting for centuries. Donna found that the negotiating took much more time than normal for the Doctor and his brilliant mind.

As the Doctor's bum grabbed her attention again, as he walked up the ramp to the center console she tried to look at anything but the sexy Timelord. Needing a distraction she asked the Doctor as he started the de-materialization sequence to bring the TARDIS into the vortex.

"Why did it take so long to negotiate the treaty?" she prepared herself for a long lecture which whould hopefully still her naughty thoughts of the Doctor.

Without giving her a glance he replied, "Words have many meanings and one word said wrong can be detrimental."

He continued to play with the many knobs and bobs trying to keep his mind off his companion and the thoughts emerging in his head that were less then "mate" like. Over the last five days Donna had amazed him by her ability to sense when tensions were running high during the nogotiation. He lost count at the amount of times she spoke up and put a halt to the proceedings so nothing was said that could hinder the peace that was trying to be accomplished.

She would during those times either serve drinks to all the delegates or escort them from the chamber and encourage the delegates to walk in the immaculate botanical gardens to have a cooling off period. Then when se sensed that the tensions had dissipated she would escort them back so the negotiation could continue.

It was also in these quite moments she would bring him a cup of tea and rub his shoulders to relieve his own tensions. Over the last couple of weeks since they met Agatha Christie he found himself longing for her touch and the peace she offered him in her embrace. He found himself noticing how she did her hair, how she smelled and how her soft skin looked in certian types of light. Every day he fought the desire within him to take the next step and become more than best mates. He wanted to know what made her moan and scream in the throes of passion.

Even now with her across the console room he wanted to feel her hands on his shoulders again and hear her whisper that he was doing great things and in the end things would work out okay. His Donna was brilliant and he knew that if she was not by his side over the last few days things would have not gone well or worse yet the fighting would begin agian.

Feeling just a bit frustrated by the Timelord's response to her question Donna blew out a breath of air from her mouth which ruffled her bangs in the process and responded,

"Oi, I know that bit I see it all the time within the English Language. Words can have different meanings but be the same but why was it so difficult between the Adachi and the Cappi people."

Sitting on the jumpseat the Doctor ran his hands over his face trying ti fiquire out how to explain the complexity of the language of the two societies of Malashchuk.

Pushing through his exhaustion he tried to explain what he meant, "In their language words don't only have multiple meanings but the meanings can be altered by the way they are said."

Donna now felt even more frustrated with his answer but at least her mind was not wandering to the way the Doctor's body looked. "Okay, spaceman if you don't want to make sense then I am going to go and have a shower and a good sleep. Good Night."

She turned quickly and started down the corridor to her room when she felt a hand grab her arm and turn her arouns. The Doctor's face was so close to hers and as she looked into his eys she saw something she had never seen before...passion.

Feeling her body react to his touch and his closeness she fell into her natural defense..sarcasm, "Listen, if you don't want to explain something to me don't give me riddles and half truths just tell me that I won't understand and let it be."

Feeling as if he was losing control of his need for her he quickly said to cover up his vulnerabilty, "It is not that I don't think you will understand, I am just not sure how to explain it so you can understand."

He was so close to her now that she felt his sweet breath caress her cheek as he spoke. Closing her eyes she felt her body reacting even more to his masculinity and his sexual magnitude. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she replied, "Okay then don't give me the definition give me examples so I can understand."

"In your language," the Doctor started, "words said in different situations and between different people can have much more meaning. For instances if I walked up to a stranger on the corner and said you look hot today, the meaning of the phrase is just that... the person looks hot."

Stepping closer to Donna he continued, "But if I walk up to you and breathed into your ear that you look very hot today it would mean something different...something more erotic."

He looked into her eyes imploring her to understand what he was trying to convey. Donna felt as if she was lost in his gaze and spoke breathlessly, "I think I understand, it is like if I tell my granddad that I think he is amazing it is platonic."

Donna stepped closer and pressed her body against the Doctor's and placed a kiss on his lips, "But if I tell you that you are amazing while doing this, " she slowly placed another kiss on the Doctor's lips, "it would mean something different."

Running her hands up his jacket lapel she ran her hands through the Doctor's hair and pulled his head down to hers to give him a more passionate kiss. As the kiss deepend the Doctor pulled her body closer to his so she could feel how her words were affecting him.

As he broke the kiss to allow her to breath he smiled against her lips, "Yep, that is exactly what I mean you are a quick study."

"Well the don't call me super temp for nothing." She moved her hand down to his evident bulge in his trousers and continued, "I can think of another way to say something that can mean two different things."

Feeling a bit breathless with Donna's ministrations to his manhood he replied, "And what might that be Ms. Noble?"

She leaned and whispered in his ear, "I would love to know what a custard filled Martian eclair tastes like."

Chuckling he replied, "I am not from Mars, Donna, but I am willing to show you exactly how filling my custard can be."

Grabbing the Doctor by his tie Donna led them down the corridor to her room to find out just how wonderful his custard can be.


End file.
